1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine to treat human skin. Specifically, the field of the invention relates to machines which are used to exfoliate dead layers of skin through the use of abrasive materials combined with a suction to remove the abrasive materials after they have been used to abrade dead skin cells.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many machines in the field of microdermabrasion machines that have been in existence for a period of time. The inventor is aware of U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,183 B1 issued on Dec. 31, 2002 to Stephen H. Waldron and assigned to Altair Instruments, Inc. for Microdermabrasion Device (hereafter “'183 Patent”). The fundamental principle of the '183 patent is to include within the hand piece a rotatable abrasive pad which is used in the microdermabrasion process to abrade the dead skin cells. It is believed that this involves a device which can be more harmful to the skin than beneficial.
The following patents are relevant to the present invention:
1. U.S. patent application Publication No. 2001/0023351 A1 to Eilers on Sep. 20, 2001 for “Skin Abrasion System And Method” (hereafter the “Eilers Patent Application”);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 6,423,078 B1 issued to Bays on Jul. 23, 2002 for “Dermabrasion Instrument, Instrument Assembly And Method” (hereafter the “Bays Patent”);
3. U.S. patent application Publication No. 2002/0151908 A1 to Mallett on Oct. 17, 2002 for “Microdermabrasion And Suction Massage Apparatus And Method” (hereafter the “Mallett Patent Application”);
4. U.S. patent application Publication No. 2002/0169461 A1 to Simon on Nov. 14, 2002 for “Method And System For Performing Microabrasion” (hereafter the “Simon Patent Application”);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 6,500,183 B1 issued to Waldron on Dec. 31, 2002 for “Microdermabrasion Device” (hereafter the “'183 Waldron Patent”);
6. U.S. patent application Publication No. 2003/0060834 A1 to Muldner on Mar. 27, 2003 for “Single-Hand Operable Microdermabrasion Device” (hereafter the “Muldner Patent Application”);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 6,582,442 B2 issued to Simon on Jun. 24, 2003 for “Method And System For Performing Microabrasion” (hereafter the “Simon Patent”);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,983 B1 issued to Ignon on Oct. 7, 2003 for “Apparatus And Method For Skin/Surface Abrasion” (hereafter the “Ignon Patent”);
9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,591 B1 issued to Shadduck on Nov. 4, 2003 for “Instruments And Techniques For Controlled Removal Of Epidermal Layers” (hereafter the “Shadduck Patent”);
10. U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,853 B2 issued to Karasiuk on Feb. 24, 2004 for “Microdermabrasion System And Method Of Use” (hereafter the “Karasiuk Patent”);
11. U.S. Pat. No. 6,241,739 B1 issued to Waldron on Jun. 5, 2001 for “MICRODERMABRASION DEVICE AND METHOD OF TREATING THE SKIN SURFACE” (hereafter the “'739 Waldron Patent”).
The Eilers Patent Publication relates to a skin abrasion system and method. The focus is that rounded particles may be used as an abrasive during a microdermabrasion procedure. Rounded particles may be propelled against the skin within a treatment area to treat the skin. The focus of the invention is to propel a combination of either rounded particles and other abrasives such as sharp edge particles. The sharp edge particles may be glass, sand, aluminum oxide etc. The machines has a dispensing tip to dispense the rounded particles.
The Bays Patent is a dermabrasion instrument 12 which includes an outer member 16 which is held stationary by the handpick 14 and an inner member 18 which is disposed at least partly within the outer member and rotated by the hand piece. It is also shielded by a portion of the tubing 28. It does not disclose the concept of spraying onto the skin fine particles combined with an abrading tip.
The Mallett Patent Application includes the combination of a microdermabrasion and suction massage apparatus in a single unit. The microdermabrasion section of the unit includes a crystal pickup station operating with a venturi effect to draw crystals through a hole into an air stream. The step is followed by performing a suction massage procedure at the operative site in order to promote the healing of the abraded skin. A first air stream is directed through a source of crystals which are introduced into the first air stream to provide a flow of crystals which is then sent to the microdermabrasion hand piece. This discloses the concept of the microdermabrasion machine having crystals sprayed onto the skin but does not have the combination of an abrading exfoliating tip.
The Simon Patent Application discloses a method and system for performing microdermabrasion. This is another patent application which discloses a variation on the concept of spraying abrading crystals onto the skin through a microdermabrasion machine. Once again, this does not disclose the concept of having an abrasive tip in combination with spraying the crystals thereon.
The Muldner Patent Application discloses a single hand operable microdermabrasion device. This once again discloses an abrading device having an abrading surface but does not disclose the concept of using it in combination with the sprayed on particles.
The Simon Patent is a method and system for performing microabrasion. It discloses a dermabrasion apparatus for delivering and retrieving material to and from the portion of the skin to be abraded and a delivery and retrieval hand piece and an abrasive handling device, and a waste retrieval device. It has certain features including a funnel shaped delivery chamber. This does not disclose the concept of an abrasive tip in combination with the spray on crystals.
The Ignon Patent discloses an apparatus and method for skin surface abrasion. This once again discloses a variation of having a microdermabrasion tool with an abrasive front section but does not disclose the concept of combining this abrasive tip with the spray-on crystals.
The Shadduck Patent discloses an instrument for controlled removal of epidermal layers. In this case the patent discloses a handheld instrument having a vacuum aspiration system, a source to deliver sterile fluids or pharmacological agents onto the skin, and a skin interface surface in the end that has a special shape for abrading the layers of the skin as the end is moved over the patient's skin while at the same time causing rapid penetration of the fluids into the skin.
The Karasiuk Patent discloses an applicator tool with a non-abrasive tip with one opening therethrough and an abrasive member located internally of the applicator tool and means for applying a vacuum so that a portion of the skin is drawn into contact with the abrasive member and abraded.
The '183 Waldron Patent requires the use of a rotatable abrasive pad to remove dead skin cells which may be more harmful than beneficial to the skin.
The '739 Waldron Patent has an abrasive tip which is supported on a connector tube or lumen which in turn is connected to a line connected to a source of vacuum.
The present invention seeks to improve upon the field of microdermabrasion machines by not having an abrasive wheel but instead, having an improved abrasive element to facilitate the skin exfoliation process.